


My Office

by Serenity1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bisexual Female Character, Explicit Language, F/F, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, POV First Person, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: A student gets more what she asks for.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	My Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a original work on ao3, I don't have a beta. Sorry if it's short, enjoy the one shot.
> 
> \---------

I was moaning quite softly as Professor Viktor was devouring my breasts. I was in her office, sitting on her lap.

It all started after class one day as I decided to go to Professor Viktor's office because I needed to aak a question.

Her office was at the end of the hallway beside many offices. When I was walking by them, I saw there were one or two teachers inside their office.

Once inside the office, Professor Viktor made me locked the door and then it just happened so fast.

The tension between us have been building up in class ever since the quarter started. However I didn't know it would actually happen and in school, nonetheless.

Every time I had sex with someone, the person I was with would go straight for my breasts. I wasn’t complaining as my breasts were quite huge and nof normal size.

Which is where we are right now. I was the only one naked as Viktor was playing with my pussy while suckling.

I was close on having an orgasm as she thrusted her fingers deep inside me. To be honest, this was my first time on being with a woman and Viktor was calling out all the shots as she pleasures me.

She must have noticed it as I wasn't too sure on what I was doing and was just going on instinct as I would do a guy.

It wasn't long as I shouted out when I came forgetting that I was in sort of a public place. She stopped devouring my breasts and pulled out her fingers from inside.

I was nervous that somebody outside must have heard me but nobody knocked. Professor Viktor grinned at me, "don't worry babe, the walls are soundproof. Did I forget to mention that?" She asked.

I groaned as Viktor chuckled. "Suck my fingers," she said after a moment and I looked to see that her fingers were covered with my cum.

I licked my lips and did on what she told me to do. She moaned once she felt my warm mouth cleaning those fingers.

Once I was done, she and I kissed deeply. She moaned again as she could probably taste my own cum inside my mouth.

She hugged me tightly and I was pressing against her with my breasts hitting her. It wasn't long when both of us needed air to breathe and we were panting, staring at one another.

Viktor licked her lips, "get up, I want to taste your pussy. Hold onto the desk for support," she said.

I nodded and did what she said as I held the desk behind me and spread my legs. "Just look at you, if only..." she began as she was suddenly in a deep thought.

I watched her as she moves and got her cell phone from the other side of her desk. I gaped in surprised as I heard a shutter noise from the cell phone.

"You can't!" I cried out finding my voice again.

"Don't worry," Viktor said staring at her phone with a smile before putting it away, "this isn't blackmail, I want a souvenir of what we did. I do have a girlfriend," she said.

My eyes widened as I didn't know about that. "You aren't the first student that I fucked, Julie. My girlfriend knows how popular I am in this school and she even works here," she added.

That was something new as Viktor have told a lie in class on the first day. I watched her again as I see her knelt down before me. "Do you want to fuck my girlfriend, Julie? We can have a threesome," she said.

I wasn't able to say anything as she have latches her mouth onto my pussy. I moaned in pleasure when I felt her tongue licking at the sensitive place.

Who knows how long I've been in this office already, it would be awhile until we are through.

\-----------

Professor Viktor smiled at Julie who was all dressed again and ready to leave the office. "My offer still stands, Miss Henderson," she said.

I nodded, "I'm sorry, but I'm not a lesbian, Professor. There was just something about you that sexual lust was building up," she said.

"I get it, but if you change your mind," Viktor said.

I nodded again as I opened the door, "I don't share, Professor," I added and I left the office without looking back.

Professor Viktor frowned as she was now alone in her office. What did she mean by that? She thought.

"Samantha?" A voice asked suddenly.

Samantha Viktor looks up and saw her girlfriend at the entrance. "Jane, is something the matter?" She asked.

Jane smiled as she quickly closes the door, "no, I could hear you two going at it in my office," she said.

Viktor grinned, "did you heard the shout?" She asked.

"Of course! You were lucky there weren't any teachers around! Did she panicked?" Jane asked.

"Yup."

"And?"

"I told her that the walls were soundproof," Viktor said sniggering.

Jane's eyes widened, "she actually believed it?" She asked.

"Yup."

"What about her joining us for a threesome?" Jane asked.

"That's what gets me baffled," Viktor said as she told her girlfriend the conversation.

"Maybe she's bisexual?" Jane suggested.

"Maybe but what about the sharing part?" Viktor asked as she watches her girlfriend stand in front of her.

"Did you told her you fucked other students?" Jane asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe that's the reason," Jane said.

Viktor huffed, "fat chance I'll stop doing that," she said.

"Shame, she has huge breasts too," Jane replied in disappointment.

Viktor nodded as the two women kissed knowing that their sexual escapade would not end, not even for another lover.

**Author's Note:**

> \----------
> 
> End.
> 
> Yay or nay?
> 
> I might do more stories later on that's original.


End file.
